Friends with Benefits
by Spongebob123123
Summary: Fabian and Nina have been friends since they were freshmen. Nina had a crush on Fabian ever since. Now on a month long spring break Nina and Fabian "temporarily" date. Will Fabina work or will it get too weird?
1. Friends with benefits

**Friends with benefits**

**Nina's pov**

**I walk to Fabian's room. Mick of course was out running a few laps he usually comes back a little later. I climb into his bed and snuggle on him. All he does is just moans and moves closer to me and falls back to sleep. I do this often so he knows when I'm there.**

"**Good morning Nina"**

"**Fabian? I thought you were sleeping."**

"**Nope. I'm wide awake now that you're here."**

**I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him. He stared back.**

"**So you ready for spring break?"**

"**I have no idea how long it'll be."**

"**I had heard Mr. Sweet say that he wants us to have longer than a week so he'll give us at least a month.**

"YAY!"

"**So would you like to come with me to a trip to my cousins and her friends?"**

"**YES!"**

"**Great"**

**The Next day**

"You ready?"

"Yep let's go"

So Nina and Fabian board their plane but they have their own private room where there's only a curtain and a few seats.

"So here's the catch you have to be my girlfriend."

"Sure."

"Good. So it wouldn't matter if I did this."

Fabian leaned in and kissed me.

"Nope not at all."

**Fabian pov**

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be taking a stop for only the passengers Nina and Fabian."

So we get off in Liverpool and meet my cousin at the airport. She drives to this camping site where there are cabins and stuff.

"Hi I'm Kim you."

"I'm Nina nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Hey, wanna get some rest we've been on that plane for hours."

"Sure I'd love to."

"Your cabin is over there."

Me and Nina walk over to the cabin kiss and then break it so they can enter the room. This is going to be an awesome spring break.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. New boo and his body

Chapter 2: New boo and his body.

Nina's Pov

_So we showed up to Fabian's cousin's camp site place and went into our cabin to "rest" ha yeah ok._

**So we walk into the cabin. It reminded me of being in America, Aaggh sweet memories. I put my things on a chair when I hear the door lock.  
"Privacy?"**

**I just rolled my eyes and just changed into a tube top and wore some jeans. **

"**Nice outfit."**

"**Thanks aren't you going to change."**

"**Yeah I'll just change my shirt."**

**Just then I noticed I never noticed before. HE HAD A 6 PACK!**

"**What? Haven't you seen abs before?"**

"**Yeah but not yours."**

"**Wanna come feel 'em."**

"**Oh yeah"**

**I just ran over to those abs. Ugh, those abs it just makes me crazy. Just then I felt it rock my body. He grabbed me and rocked me again. It felt so good. He lowered his hands playing with my belt.**

"**Fabian."**

"**What? We're not going to do it; I just wanted to feel my girlfriend."**

"**Girlfriend?"**

"**Really?"**

**I just gave in and laid my head on his shoulder. His bare chest felt great, he began rubbing my back and kissed my head.**

"**Alright so you put a shirt on and I'll meet you at Kim's."**

"**Okay."**

**I went in for a quick kiss but he made it a20 second kiss and dammit it felt good. **

**-End of chapter 2-**


	3. The party and tears

Chapter3: The party and tears.

_(Nina Pov) So to recap I and Fabian are just about to go to Kim's place, Fabian's cousin._

**Nina Pov**

"**Ready Fabes?"**

"**Yeah."**

**He wore a striped tee with kakis and some Adidas.**

**He held my hand and walked to Kim's cabin for whatever reason.**

"**Hey Fabian?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I have no idea why she invited us to her cabin tonight."**

"**Me neither"**

**I just smiled and put my arm around him. **

**When we arrive at the cabin we knock on the door.**

"**Come in."**

"**Nina. Fabian. I'm so glad you guys could make it."**

"**Hey Kim. Thanks for inviting us."**

**There were also 2 blonde girls and tall brunette with booty shorts and skin tight tube top. **

"**This is Angie and Mary-J, and the tall one is Megan."**

**Fabian whispers to me "Megan is trying to seduce me so don't be offended if you see me with her."**

**I just nod my head in agreement. **

"**It's kinda hot so I'm going to change."**

"**Ok."**

**I run back to the cabin and put on a purple mini dress with black heels and let my hair down.**

**As I walk back I see Fabian holding Megan in his arms while stroking her hair. Just then tears come into my eyes. I think Angie saw me and told Fabian. He noticed me sitting there by myself and runs to me letting Megan fall. **

"**Nina I-"**

"**Save it. You just don't love me yet that's all."**

"**But Nina-"**

"**FABIAN! I don't wanna talk right now."  
"Nina-"**

**I just walked out and went to the cabin and cried. I stayed there for hours and suddenly went to sleep.**

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Love sucks and its awesome

Chapter 4: Love sucks and it's awesome.

_I'm not going to recap it's getting annoying now._

**Fabian's Pov**

**So what had happened for real last night was that Megan wanted me badly but I said that I had to be faithful to Nina because of course she is my girlfriend. Then she said she wanted a hug nothing else. So I hugged her and I was thinking of Nina and then I began stroking her hair. So now my girlfriend won't even talk to me. Damn, I wish I could make it up to her somehow. **

"**Fabian… Fabian….I 'm so sorry…. Fabian…Don't marry Megan…. I love you…Fabian…. FABIAN!"**

**I shook Nina and shook and shook finally she woke up.**

"**Fabian"**

**She had tears in her eyes as she talked I heard her but didn't listen to her. I was too worried about her. So I just looked at her and kissed her. We kissed for about 2 minutes. **

"**Better now?"**

"**No I'm still mad at you but 5% of the hate is still there the other 95% is all your love."**

**I just kissed her again and again for some reason every time I kiss her I just fall in love with her all over again. **

"**Fabian. I love you and don't want anything to change that." **

"**Same here."**

**Someday I'm going to make her very happy**


	5. This party's not going to get me down

Chapter 5: The party's not going to get me down

**Nina Pov**

**He leaned over me and then kissed me he grinded his body on me, oh those abs. I just had to give the sign. So I moaned I think that meant that he knew I liked it so he played with my lace under wear. His body on mine I just knew this was heaven he grinded again. He broke the kiss and just looked at me.**

"**What?"**

"**You know I have always waited for this."**

"**Me too."**

"**Let's continue this later alright?"**

"**Yes sir."**

**He laughed and climbed off me and picked me up. We walked over to the cabin; he faced me and said, "Now baby I don't want any drama. Now you know that I love you."**

**I roll my eyes and nod my head in agreement. I didn't care about Megan this time me and Fabes are now official she is not going to ruin my party she can I go fall in a deep hole for all I care I'm the one Fabian chose not her. So I'm just going to be with my babe and I could care less about Megan. I'm not going to let this**


	6. Me and Fabes

Chapter 6: Me and Fabes

**Nina Pov**

**I see Megan in her in her cropped tube top, skinny jeans and bright yellow suede platforms. God she is such a slut. But Fabian paid no attention to her he just stayed with me, talking, laughing god I love that hair. It just drives me crazy when he moves his body with me.**

"**Fabes"**

"**Yeah Neens?"**

"**I'm going to go get a drink."**

**He nods his head in agreement as I walked away I saw Megan inch to Fabian so I just said.**

"**Move another inch and I'm rip that top of you and those jeans and throw you outside while barging in your cabin throwing all your stuff into the woods."**

**I think she understood completely because she just went back with Kim and the others. I was happy with myself for standing up to that slutty demon. **

**As I get my drink I look at my phone it's like 10:56 so I just grab my drink and go to Fabian.**

"**Babe, remember what we did earlier?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Wanna continue?"**

"**Hell yeah" He grabs my waist and tells Mary-J that we're leaving.**


	7. Me and you tonight

Chapter 7: Me and you tonight.

**Nina Pov**

**When we get back to the cabin I tell Fabian that I'll change into something he'll like. He just nods his head and lays on the bed waiting for me. I change into a peach bra-panty set. I put on black 6-inch plat formed heels. **

"**Ready"**

"**Come on Nina stop making me suffer I wanna see you so bad."**

"**Alright, Alright"**

**He whines so much. As I come out of the bathroom with a short robe on. **

"**I'm your burrito tear me apart."**

**I lay on the bed letting him unwrap my robe off me. His eyes widened and then he got a smirk and just lay beside me. He kissed me for a few seconds then again and again. His lip tasted just like candy or is that Carmax? Anyways, he climbed over me and pinned my arms. He held me tight and grinded my body. He grinded again but I moved with him. I began rolling my hands down his chest and took off his shirt then he unclipped my bra and began tracing my breasts. I unbuckled his belt and let his hands roam around my body he took off my panties. I moaned with delight. That was his Que. **

"**Go in."**

"**what?"**

"**OH ENTER ME!"**

"**Fine."**

**Just then I felt a shot of painful delight. **

"**Say my name"**

**One.**

"**Fabian"**

**Two, Three**

" **AGAIN!"**

"**Fabian"**

**Five,six, seven, eight,nine, ten, **

"**LOUDER!"**

"**FABIAN,FABIAN,FABIAN!"**

"**OH NINA!"**

"**Oh! Oh! Oh! Fabian! Yes, Yes, Yes!"**

**Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, sixteen, 17, 18, 19 , 20**

**Then the night was over. Man he is really good with sex.**


	8. Megan!

Chapter 8: MEGAN?

**Fabian's Pov**

**Last night was awesome. Finally we had freaking sex! He shoots he scores! WHOO!**

**I think I want to marry Nina but it's a little too soon. She looks so beautiful while she's asleep. I'm glad I have a girlfriend as pretty as her. Suddenly I hear a knocking at the cabin door. **

"**Who is it?"**

"**It's Megan"**

"**Oh crap, just wait a second okay?"**

**I hurried to put on some jeans and a white t-shirt.**

"**Come in."**

**Megan wore a purple shirt with skinny jeans and brown boots with a 4inch heel.**

"**Hey Fabian." **

" **Hey Megan"**

"**Aww Nina still sleeping"**

"**Megan what do you want?"**

"**Look I just came to apologize for trying to win you but I just can't."**

"**It's ok now get out Nina will kill me if she sees you with me she's still mad at you."**

"**Fine. But I want you guys to meet me at the beach nearby." **

**I just nod my head and push her out the door. How is Nina going to agree to this? **


	9. Getting ready to meet up with Megan

Chapter 9: getting ready to meet up with Megan

**Nina Pov**

**I woke up when I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. **

**Also there was some coffee. Mmmm its French Vanilla cappuccino. What did he do?**

"**Fabian!"**

"**Yeah?" **

**Suddenly I saw him walk in with a platter of pancakes.**

"**What did you do?"**

"**Nothing."**

**I take another sip of my coffee. **

"**Fine, Megan invited us to go with her to the beach."**

**I just stare at him.**

"**Are you mad?"**

"**No not really."**

"**Great so you're going?"**

"**Yes."**

**I see Fabian pick up his phone so he can call Megan.**

_Megan: Hello?_

_Fabian: Hey Megan its Fabian._

_Megan: Oh hey Fabes so what did Nina say._

_Fabian: She said its okay._

_Megan: Great!_

_Fabian: So when do we meet you. _

_Megan: 2:30_

_Fabian: Thanks._

_Megan: No problem._

_Fabian: Bye _

_Megan: Bye_


	10. Beach time!

Chapter 10: Beach time!

**Megan Pov**

**So I invited Nina and Fabian. I invited them because I just wanted to make peace. It's now 1:30 and I'm getting some drinks. I bring in some lemonade Alcoholic and non-alcoholic. So now I decide to rest my eyes for at least 30 minutes so I set my alarm for 2:00 and go to sleep.**

***RING!***

**I look at the clock and it's exactly 2:00 I hurry to put my purple swimsuit on with my black cover up and some jimmy choo flip flops. She grabs the drinks and heads out the door. It's 2:10 and I'm almost there. I set up a couple of chairs and just relax and tan.**

"**Megan!"**

**Beach time!**


	11. Fabian what the Heck!

Chapter 11: FABIAN WHAT THE HELL?

**Nina Pov**

**So I and Fabian go to the beach. I actually didn't want to go but no Fabian just had to say yes. Anyways, for the beach I wore a bright red strapless bikini with a black cover up and some flip flops. **

"**So Megan. What do you have planned for us?"**

"**Well, I brought drinks. Which ones would you like?"**

"**What do you have?"**

"**Alcoholic and non-alcoholic."**

"**Let's try non-alcoholic first"**

"**Ok. Let's start swimming."**

**I jump into the water when I hear Fabian call Megan over.**

**I decide it's nothing and just go back to swimming. I decided that I should get out of the water and dry off for a little while. I lay down in the chair when I notice Fabian… He got down on one knee and held a ring and Megan stood him up and kissed him. A tear came to my eyes and I was hurt. So I got the car keys and the cabin keys and left. I'm so going to get revenge for that. Fabian Rutter you messed with the wrong girl.**


	12. Revenge

Chapter 12: Revenge.

**Nina Pov**

**What a jerk he is I'm gonna kill his ass. But I don't wanna go too far cause then he'll dump me if I do. All I have to do is make him suffer. And don't I know how I can do it. Heh, he's gonna wish he didn't mess with me. When I get home I'll order a really hot outfit and my secret weapon, Victoria Secret. **

**I order 2 set lace lingerie with my black platforms. **

**Suddenly, I hear Fabian come in. **

"**Nina?"**

"**Yes Fabes?"**

"**Where are you I have to tell you something?"**

**I was in the bathroom changing into my secret weapon. I was slipping into my heels and placing my leather gloves on. **

"**Here I am Fabian."**

**As I stepped out of the bathroom his mouth dropped. **

"**Ni-Ni-Nina"**

"**Yep I'm here."**

**Now it's time for revenge. **


	13. Revenge and the moment

Chapter 13: revenge and the moment

**Nina Pov**

"**Is there something wrong Fabian?"**

**He just stood there like a statue but for some reason his hands were twitching. **

"**Fabian? Would you like a treat?"**

**He nodded his head like an idiot. **

**I lifted my finger and motioned him to me. He dragged his body and was getting ready to put his hands around my waist when I put out my hand and say that he can't have me.**

"**Nina? I thought you said that I could have you tonight."**

"**I didn't say tonight I said do you want me."**

"**Bu-Bu Nin- Um Dammit"**

"**Don't you Dammit me."**

"**Well you did trick me!"**

"**WELL YOU DESERVE IT YOU BITCH!"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I'm talking about you trying to merry Megan."**

"**Oh. No Nina that was a reason on what I wanted to tell you. I wanna marry you."**

"**Y-yo-yyou wanna marry me?"**

"**Yes."**

**Suddenly he got down on one knee and said **

"**Nina Martin will you marry me."**

**-end of chapter-**


	14. The answer

Chapter 14: The answer

_[Previously on Friends with benefits]_

_WELL YOU DESERVE IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!_

_Nina I don't wanna marry Megan, I wanna marry you._

_He got down on one knee and said,_

"_Nina Martin will you marry me?"_

**Fabian Pov**

**So I asked Nina to marry me right? So I'm still waiting for an answer she NEVER gave me. What happened was that she was so amazed that she ran into the bathroom, crying with joy and called Amber. She left me holding two 25kt rings for me and her.**

"**Amber! I'm getting married what should I say."**

"**Uh-Huh, Uh-huh Ok thanks Ambs."**

"**Well?"**

"**Fabian I think we should wait awhile before we make a commitment but that doesn't mean I'm not your fiancé. "**

"**So what you're saying is-"**

"**YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!"**

**I was so happy when she told me the good news. I was so happy that I even picked her up and spun her around in circles.**

**I put her down and began kissing her for 2 minutes and then broke the kiss to give her a hug. **

**When I let her go I saw tears in her eyes. **

"**Fabian. Oh Fabian I-"**

"**Shh you don't have to speak now just be happy that we're going to tie the knot soon."**

**She cried into my chest and was hugged me tight I just knew that this time I had to be extra careful with her feelings. That's all.**

_Next time on Friends with benefits._

_I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride._

_Fabian I don't wanna get married right now._

_Megan are you alright?_

_I'm sorry Fabian I just can't take it anymore ,I'm leaving_


	15. The phone call

Chapter 15: The phone call.

[Previously on Friends with Benefits]

_Yes! I'll Marry You!_

**Nina Pov**

**I'm just so happy that Fabian finally proposed. I was trying to decide between to call Trudy or Gran. I decided to call Gran first.**

***Ring Ring***

"**Hello?"**

"**Nina, how nice to hear from you. Would you like me to bring some food to the house?"**

"**No Gran that's alright. I have some news to tell you."**

"**Well go on and tell away.*Coughs and hacks*"**

"**Gran are you alright?"**

"**Yes I'm *Cough* I'm *cough* I'm*Cough up and hacks*."**

"**Gran?"**

"**.."**

"**GRAN!"**

"**.."**


	16. In the hospital

Chapter 16: In the hospital

[Previously on Friends with Benefits]

"_Gran."_

"_.."_

"_GRAN!"_

**Nina Pov **

**I hung up the phone and started crying. **

**What if Rufus is there?**

**What if Senkhara comes back?**

**What if she's dying?**

**What if she's sick?**

**I think Fabian saw me crying because he came over and gave me a hug. I cried in his chest while telling him what had happened. He must've understood because he got me a change of clothes, packed our clothes, and grabbed the car keys. I sat in the front crying to myself. On the way to the airport Fabian called Kimberly and told her what had happened. She came with Mary-J so they could take her car and the car Fabian and Nina rented for the trip. The nice lady from 15 days ago showed us our private seats. I had cried the entire way. **

**Fabian rushed me into his car and we drove to the hospital. The Nurse at the front desk told us where Gran was staying. She said it's room 212. **

"**You don't have to be here."**

"**But you're my bride to be and that in there is my future gran in law."**

"**Oh...Fabian...I...Thanks"**

"**You're welcome Neens"**

**We walked into the room together my hands were shaking when Fabian held my hand which made me feel a lot better. I sat in a chair right next to Gran. Her eyes were closed and the monitor still beeped.**

**Suddenly the doctor came in. **

"**So how is she doctor."**

**The doctor just shook his head. Tears came into my eyes hoping she would be ok.**


	17. The Volunteer and information

Chapter 17: The information

[Previously on Friends with Benefits]

_Suddenly the doctor came in._

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

_He just shook his head. Tears came into my eyes hoping she would be okay._

**Fabian Pov**

**I was as scared as Nina was.**

"**Doctor, what's wrong with her?"**

"**Her lungs, when she was younger she had a birth defect."**

**Nina's face became white as the window pane. I walked to her and rubbed her back. She looked at me and smiled. **

"**I see you two are very lucky to be engaged"**

"**Thank you."**

"**So, her lungs are very weak and it's a miracle she lived this long. I don't think she'll last very long."**

"**Well, can she do a transplant?"**

"**Yes. But whoever is willing to risk their lives then it's possible."**

"**Thank you doctor."**

"**Please call me Lenard"**

**I called and important person and told her the news.**

**She said that she would like to transplant her lungs to Mrs. Martin.**

**I told Nina and she said it's fine. **

"**Excuse me Lenard I have a Volunteer."**

"**Who is it?"**

"**My cousin Kimberly."**


	18. The transplant

Chapter 18: The transplant

_**[Previously on Friends with Benefits]**_

"_**So, her lungs are very weak and it's a miracle she lived this long. I don't think she'll last very long."**_

"_**Well, can she do a transplant?"**_

"_**Yes. But whoever is willing to risk their lives then it's possible."**_

"_**Thank you doctor."**_

"_**Please call me Lenard"**_

_**I called and important person and told her the news.**_

_**She said that she would like to transplant her lungs to Mrs. Martin.**_

_**I told Nina and she said it's fine. **_

"_**Excuse me Lenard I have a Volunteer."**_

"_**Who is it?"**_

"_**My cousin Kimberly."**_

**Nina Pov**

**When I heard I heard Kimberly's name I was just about to fall down crying. I saw Fabian with the same feeling. I just went to him and gave him a side hug and said**

"**Fabian it is for the best if that's what she wants."**

**Suddenly I saw a tear roll down Fabian's cheek while he nodded his head. **

"**Well can I get the number of the trans planter?"**

"**Sure, 443-629-7144"**

"**Thank you"**

**The doctor walked out of the room while Fabian just started tearing up. **

"**Hey, Hey don't cry I know it means your cousin will die but it's all for the best."**

"**I know Neens it's I never ever seen my little cousin volunteering her life for your Gran"**

**I nod my head and bring Fabian some tissues.**

"**Fabian. I love you with my very soul and I know how this feels my gran may die from this transplant but hey they're trying to make  
Gran better."**

"**Thanks Neens"**

**A couple hours later Kimberly just arrived for the transplant. She must've also been crying because her eyes were blood shot and red and she had a box of tissues with her. The doctor led her into the room where she lays down and gets anesthesia. **

**After a couple hours Gran comes out first with healthy lungs.**

"**Where's Kimberly doctor Lenard?"**

"**She's-" **

Sorry I cut it off review what you think might happen to Kimberly.

Please creative I won't be harsh on anyone. Thanks peace.

[ }:


	19. The news

Chapter 19: The news

_[Previously on Friends with benefits]_

_A couple hours later Kimberly just arrived for the transplant. She must've also been crying because her eyes were blood shot and red and she had a box of tissues with her. The doctor led her into the room where she lays down and gets anesthesia. _

_After a couple hours Gran comes out first with healthy lungs._

"_Where's Kimberly doctor Lenard?"_

"_She's-" _

**Fabian Pov**

"**She's unconscious" said the doctor.**

"**NO!" I yelled.**

"**I'm sorry but she's going to have to stay in the hospital for a little while until she is well you know gone."**

"**So you're gonna let her die instead of letting be with her family."**

"**Sir, we might be able to cure her if she stays here."**

"**SHE'S GONNA DIE IN A WEEK!" I exclaimed.**

"**Look sir I know you feel upset right now I'm just telling you that you should keep her here in the hospital" explained the doctor.**

**Nina calmed me down by rubbing my back and telling me that Kimberly's going to be okay. I took a deep breath and said, **

"**I will take her in 3 days."**

"**That seems fair" said the doctor.**

**I go to the car and drive to a hotel. On the way I just can't keep my mind off of how Kimberly would live. I sure hope she lives through what she's going through. **


	20. STRESS!

**Chapter 20: STRESS!**

_[Previously on Friends with Benefits]_

"_So you're gonna let her die instead of letting be with her family."_

"_Sir, we might be able to cure her if she stays here."_

"_SHE'S GONNA DIE IN A WEEK!" I exclaimed._

"_Look sir I know you feel upset right now I'm just telling you that you should keep her here in the hospital" explained the doctor._

_Nina calmed me down by rubbing my back and telling me that Kimberly's going to be okay. I took a deep breath and said, _

"_I will take her in 3 days."_

**Nina Pov**

After we left the hospital Fabian had become more stressed.

For example, he cut my sandwich like it was Rufus' face. I'm scared to death. WHY FABES WHY?

**Author here I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm sorry for that corny line. BYE! XD**

"NINA? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm here Fabes"

"Nina we need to leave like now."

"Why"

"Kimberly's in surgery"

"Well what's wrong with her"  
"She's-"

**Sorry I cut it off but I wanna know what you think might happen next.  
Will Kimberly survive?**


	21. The surgery

**Chapter 21: The surgery**

**Nina Pov**

Fabian and I rush to the hospital but sadly something terrible happened; traffic.

When we arrived at the hospital the operation was over and the doctor was outside the doors explaining things.

I went to doctor and asked,

"So how is she and why did she need surgery?"

"Well we think we figured out how to cure her. So we decided to give her a special medicine in her lungs so they could let her live a long life."

"So does she need to take this daily?"

"No, but she does need and inhaler."

"Why"

"Well the medicine cured her weak lungs but gave her asthma as well so I decided that if I cure her with that method then she would still live a healthy life but with asthma."

"Thank you doctor"

I ran back to Fabian and told him the great news.

He was so excited that he spun me around and kissed me. Then I realized I haven't done you know with Fabian.

Whispering to Fabian I said

"I really want you right now"

He whispered back

"Me too"

I smiled at him and gave a kiss and walked out the hospital along with him. Now that he's happy he'll give it to me hard.

YES!


	22. Tonight is our night

Chapter 22: Tonight is our night

**Nina Pov**

When we get home I change into a black and white push up bra and panty set.

Fabian of course was lying on the bed waiting for me.

As I stepped out the bathroom I wore a robe that said

"**Steal. Steal. You're a thief. (Left, front, right, back) STEAL MY BOD!**

His mouth dropped and he smirked so big that moon seemed dimmer than his smile. Then he picked me up and slammed me on the bed. I just laid there helpless like on the bed waiting for him.

"So?"

"Oh right."

He then went on top of me and began roaming his hands in a very pleasant measure.

He rocked his body against mine.

"Turn around"

I obeyed and I felt him take off my undies and spank me. Suddenly I felt a wet tongue on my butt then lower and lower then more pleasure. I turned around and felt him play with my body. He unclipped my bra and traced my breasts. He grabbed a pair of playful handcuffs from Alfie for a birthday present. THANKS ALFIE! He clipped my hands to the bed and then came the fun part. He took his pointer finger and entered me with it.

One

"Are you happy" he asked

I just moaned a yes.

Two, Three

"Say my name"

"W-W-What"

Four Five six SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN ELEVEN TWELVE

"SAY MY DAMN NAME!"

"Fabian"

"LOUDER!"

"FABIAN! FABIAN!"

"AGAIN"

I hear people banging on the walls telling us to shut up.

Their haters, they're just mad because they aren't having sex right now.

He took off his shirt and boxers when I noticed a huge lump in the middle of his pants.

He noticed me looking at it and smiled. He took the cuffs off me and picked me up. He was wearing me out but I kept going I'm his property tonight.

He took off his boxers and entered me. A shot of pain went through my entire body. At first it was slow but then he went faster and harder and faster and harder. I was trying not to yell and hide the tears but one fell free. He kept on going it felt so good but yet it hurt very bad. Suddenly I felt him stop but something warm went in me. He smirked at me and I smiled back at him. Then we fell asleep.

This night was what started it all.


	23. Assuming things

Chapter 23: Assuming things.

**Nina P0v**

Last night Fabian and I actually had sex and it felt good. I woke up around 7:14 feeling extremely nauseas.

"Fabian"

"Hmmm"

"Fabian"

"HMMM"

"Fabian wake up I think I need to go to the hospital"

"What (yawning)?"

"I think I need to go-(gags) excuse meee"

I ran to the bathroom and threw up like there was no tomorrow. I could hear Fabian laughing at me while changing into his clothes. After 15 minutes of puking I went to the kitchen and made some ginger tea.

"Where are you going Fabes?"

"Nowhere"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go visit Kimberly"

"Ok. Can I go with you I think I know what's wrong with me?"

"Sure"

So we drive to the hospital, Fabian drops me off at the examination part of the hospital. While he drives to the visitor's spot.

As I walk into the hospital I run into a blonde with pink shoes, purse and outfit.

"Amber?"

"NINA!"

She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"So why are you here?"

"Fabian dropped me off here while he goes visit this girl Kimberly"

"Oh Neens I'm so sorry he likes another girl you should give up on him"

"What no that's his cousin."

"Ohhh"

"And I already have him anyways."

"YAY"

"Plus I'm engaged to him"

"No way"

"Way!"

"So why are you here in this part?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT THE HELL, IT'S ONLY BEEN 23 DAYS!"

"Yeah well um sorry"

Then I felt Amber grab me by the arm and call Fabian.

"FABIAN RUTTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! OH WHERE AM I? I'M AT THE DAMN EXAMINATION SPOT! YEAH YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

She hung up her pink bejeweled phone and noticed people staring at her.

"WHAT YOU LOOKING AT HUH"

Everyone then scurried way into the hospital or to their cars.

"Come on let's go into this hospital-"

"Wait why are you here?"

"Huh"

"Why… are…you…here?"

"Oh I think that I'm pregnant as well."

"So what I'm hearing is you're acting like a hypocrite."

"Oh shut up let's just go inside and see."

We walked into the hospital to a nurse. We asked her if she would tell us where to find a doctor. She told us that we needed to sign up and wait at least 30 minutes. After about 20 minutes the doctor comes.

"Hi I'm Doctor Daniel."

"Hello I'm Nina and this is my friend Amber."

"Hello so why are you girls here today."

"Well we both think we're both pregnant."


	24. The results

Chapter 24: The results

**Nina Pov**

"Hi I'm Doctor Daniel."

"Hello I'm Nina and this is my friend Amber."

"Hello so why are you girls here today."

"Well we both think we're both pregnant."

"Alright so who would like to go first?"

"I will"

The doctor led me into an examination room and asked me a couple questions,

"So when have you started thinking you're pregnant"

"This morning"

"Would it be alright if I take into this dark room where we will take x-ray pictures of your body?"

"Sure"

The doctor took at least 5 photos and then he took me back to the room we were in before.

"Looks like you're going to be a mommy of 2."

"REALLY"

"Yes and I wish you and your partner the best for your children."

I got up and left thanking the doctor for his time with me. As I left I told and told Ambs that it was her turn. She took about the same time as me. She also came out positive, she's gonna have triplets, Jeez.


	25. Telling the news

Chapter 25: Telling the news and back to school.

**Nina Pov **

So I decide to call Fabian and tell him the great news.

_*the phone rings *_

_Fabian: Hello?_

_Nina: Fabian I got some great news_

_Fabian: I got some news too but you first._

_Nina: I'm pregnant with two of your children._

_Fabian: Oh boy lots of children._

_Nina: SHUT UP!_

_Fabian: I'm serious it's too much right now._

_Nina: What do you mean?_

_Fabian: Like we're getting married soon and we've got school next week._

_Nina: Well I didn't ask for this!_

_Fabian: Really cause last night you seemed like you wanted this._

_Nina: Well guess what you're going to have a child soon._

_Fabian: I KNOW THAT!_

_Nina: Then why are you so mad?_

_Fabian: I'm not it's just too much to bare that's all._

_Nina: Look I'm sorry about this but we chose this and school's out in like 2 months._

_Fabian: Fine, bye Neens see you soon._

When I hung up the phone I began to cry. This event is hard for me as well. I just couldn't help thinking about what to do for the kids and for Kimberly and for Fabes.

_Meanwhile…._

**Fabian Pov**

After Nina told me the news I picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. It's just too much. Dammit, she's going to have 2 kids. I decided to call Eddie.

_*the phone rings*_

_Eddie: (Yawns) Hello?_

_Fabian: Hey Eddie_

_Eddie: Hey Fabian look I'm kind of busy right now. (Girl in background) Eddie I'm ready!_

_Fabian: Who is that?_

_Eddie: Patricia we're going on date night._

_Fabian: Ohh_

_Eddie: So what do you need?_

_Fabian: Well Nina and I are engaged now and-_

_Eddie: Wait whoa back up you're dating her?_

_Fabian: Yeah and she's pregnant_

_Eddie: Hahaha so you guys got it in and now she's pregnant (Patricia)_

_Nina is pregnant?_

_Fabian: Yeah_

_Eddie: Well I gotta go see you at school. _


	26. Being pregnant and school

Chapter 26: Being pregnant and school

**Nina Pov**

Today is the first day of school and I'm a week in pregnancy. I've visited the doctor several days and he said that I can't have any greasy foods until I'm 3 months pregnant so the babies won't be sick.

**(Made up maybe I don't know if this is true)**

So instead of bacon and stuff I have waffles with orange juice. Trudy knows all about my condition (thank god Victor doesn't know he'll throw a fit and tell Mr. Sweet we had sex) she makes my breakfast and dinner different from everyone else's. Fabian ignored me the entire breakfast. After breakfast, everyone walked to school. Fabian walked with Joy, I walked with Amber, Eddie walked with Patricia and Jerome walked with Mara and Alfie. When I get to my locker there's a note in it.

The note said,

_Meet me in the music room during lunch,_

_Love,_

_Fabian :)_

Finally communication I just can't wait for lunch.

"Good morning class."

"Good Morning Ms. Valentine"

The class lasted about 1 hour and a half then came lunch. I was super excited so I can meet up with Fabian. After about 2 minutes I hear Fabian knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Neens"

"Fabian! I'm glad we're doing this"

"Yeah me too"

To me Fabian looked sad and just had to ask,

"What's wrong Fabes?"

When he lifted his head he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Neens. I really love you but I just can't take this much pressure."

"W-W-what do you mean?"

"I mean we're breaking up"

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP ON THE KIDS!"

"No I'll still help you with the kids and pay child support. It's just that I want to take a break from this."

"I HATE YOU FABIAN RUTTER!"

I stormed out of the room and into the bathroom crying over the break up and the kids. Now I'm all alone on this incident. How would he do this? Some many questions unanswered.


	27. The appointment and dissapointment

Chapter 27: An appointed and disapointment

**Nina Pov**

I'm in the bathroom trying to get myself together since the next class starts in 10 minutes. Suddenly I hear Amber come into the bathroom saying,

"Hold on Alfie I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Amber?"

"Ni- What the hell happened?"

"Fabian… He… Children…Alone…Me…"

"Nina what did that bitch do?"

"He broke up with me and he said he wanted a break from the kids and me"

"OH HELL NO THAT BITCH GON' GET IT!"

"Oh ow"

I clutched my stomach and then I stared black dots then stars and then...blackness.

**4 hours later**

I woke up from a special gas the doctor had given me.

"Good Morning Ms. Martin"

"*Coughs* Morning"

"So it looks like you had a miscarriage."

"WHAT"

"Well when you were at school I'm guessing that before this mishap you were in lots of stress so the stress caused your heart to beat fast which made the blood flow faster and then make your baby die because the egg wasn't done fertilizing."

I nodded my head trying to hold back the tears and the sniffles.

"I'll be right back Ms. Martin"

"Nina?"

"Fabian is that you?"

"No its…."

_**Sorry I cut it off review what you think happened. **_


	28. The surprise

Chapter 28: The surprise

[Previously on Friends with Benefits]

"Well when you were at school I'm guessing that before this mishap you were in lots of stress so the stress caused your heart to beat fast which made the blood flow faster and then make your baby die because the egg wasn't done fertilizing."

I nodded my head trying to hold back the tears and the sniffles.

"I'll be right back Ms. Martin"

"Nina?"

"Fabian is that you?"

"No it's…."

**Nina Pov**

"No it's Andre"

"Andre what are you doing here?"

"I came here for vacation, school got out early."

"Makes sense"

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine just a little stressed"

"From what"

"The children and Fabian it's complicated."

"Whoa this was you and Fabian's child"

"Yeah"

"Wow so you guys still together?"

"No he broke up with me as soon as I became pregnant."

"No way"

"Way"

"What a jerk."

Then we just stared at each other and he leaned in and so did I. Then our lips met. I forgot about us and how we had chemistry. His tongue begged for entry and I allowed it.

"Um am I missing something."

Fabian of course it would be Fabian.

"What do you want Fabian?"

"That's Fabian. So you're the jerk that's-"

"Stop Andre it's cool."

"I just came because I heard about what had happened from Ambs."

"You caused all of this!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you caused me to be stressed out which killed the baby."

"Nina I'm-"

"Save it I'm with Andre now at least he'll treat me right." Andre just nodded his head and stood beside me. Fabian walked out of the room and left the hospital.

"I'll be waiting in the car"

I nodded my head as the doctor came into the room.

"Well Mrs. Martin. It seems only one died. The other is still alive. You are still pregnant."

"So am I free to go?"

"Yes but I recommend to stay away from the cause of your stress."

I nodded my head.

"May I call House mother?"

The doctor hands me a cell phone.

_*the phone rings*_

_Trudy: hello?_

_Nina: Hey Trudes_

_Trudy: Nina how are you?_

_Nina: I'm fine. _

_Trudy: So what do you need dearie._

_Nina: Can you tell the others I'm alright._

_Trudy: Sure would you like to talk to Fabian he seems pretty upset?_

_Nina: No_

_Trudy: Alright well bye._

_Nina: Bye Trudes._

As I hung up the phone I went to the chair beside me and got my clothes to change back into. After I was finished changing I saw the doctor talking to the nurse. I gave him back his phone and met with Andre outside.

"So?"

"I'm still pregnant!"

"That's great!"

He picked me up and spun me around. I kissed him on his cheek. He walked me to his car to drop me off at Anubis house.

"Thanks Andre."

"No problem."

"Love you."

"Love you too"

"Hey wanna catch a movie at 2 tomorrow?"

"Nah. How about some fro-yo instead?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

I can't wait to spend my days with Andre.

I can't wait to tell Ambs about this.


	29. New mates

Chapter 29: Home sweet home

**[Previously on Friends with Benefits]**

"I'm still pregnant!"

"That's great!"

He picked me up and spun me around. I kissed him on his cheek. He walked me to his car to drop me off at Anubis house.

"Thanks Andre."

"No problem."

"Love you."

"Love you too"

"Hey wanna catch a movie at 2 tomorrow?"

"Nah. How about some fro-yo instead?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

I can't wait to spend my days with Andre.

I can't wait to tell Ambs about this.

"I'm still pregnant!"

"That's great!"

He picked me up and spun me around. I kissed him on his cheek. He walked me to his car to drop me off at Anubis house.

"Thanks Andre."

"No problem."

"Love you."

"Love you too"

"Hey wanna catch a movie at 2 tomorrow?"

"Nah. How about some fro-yo instead?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

I can't wait to spend my days with Andre.

I can't wait to tell Ambs about this.

**Fabian Pov**

I just wanted to make amends but no Nina had to go lip-smacking some other boy. Damn, I wish I didn't hurt her. I really miss her. Anyways Nina and this guy named Andre are now going out. Nandre, not a big fan of that. So now I'm at the house listening to Nina and Amber squeal.

"What's up Fabes?"

"Hey Joy"

"So you upset?"

"Yeah why"

"Look I'm not here to flirt it's just I thought it'll be alright if I came to talk."

"Well yeah I guess that'll help"

"I thought it would"

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"This"

Suddenly Joy took my hand and led me outside at a bench and gave me a leather book with black ribbon.

"What is it?"

"It's a book of Shakespeare's greatest pieces."

"Wow thanks Joy"

I gave her a hug and then went back into the house.

"FABES!"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out some time"

"Well…."

**-End of Chapter-**

**Review what you think might happen. Will Fabian keep the book? Will he go on a date with joy? Will there be Nandre and Jabian? **

**Who knows, toon into the final chapter of a lifetime.**

**The second book will be our story. **

**Thanks and bye. **


	30. New chapters in our lives

(First chapter of our story)

Chapter 30(1 for our story): New chapters in our lives.

**Fabian Pov**

Well months have passed by and school is out. THANK GOD! Anyways, I have a date tonight with Joy. I'm planning proposing as soon as I get the ring back from Nina. So Amber is of course talking away about my outfit while tying my tie.

"Thanks Ambs"

"No problem. Oh and here, Nina she wanted you to take it back."

"Tell her I said thanks"

Amber walked out the room and went back to her room to help Nina with her and Andre's date.

**Nina Pov**

I am now 9 months and 1 week pregnant. The baby is due any time now but I'm hoping not on me and Andre's date night. It's about 7:30 and I'm putting on my shoes. Suddenly I hear a car horn.

IT'S ANDRE! Then I feel a sharp pain in my back. I stand still and remember not be overly excited. I take deep breaths and carefully walk downstairs. I see Andre at the bottom of the stairs smiling.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

He took my hand and helped me into the car.

"So where to?"

"I was thinking a nice restaurant."

"Andre what if the baby comes in the restaurant, that'll be embarrassing?"

"Oh Nina it's very common for a pretty woman to go into labor in a restaurant."

"Alright let's go."

While we were driving I felt the sharp pain again. It must be the stress of worrying about going into labor. I just need to calm down. Breathe in and out.

When we get to the restaurant, I order chicken parmesan and Andre orders a Ceaser salad. The pain came again. Okay now there is no reason I had to tell him.

"Andre"

"Yeah"

"Contractions"

"What now"

"NOW!

Andre told the waiter to cancel our order. Andre rushed me to the car and drove to the nearest hospital.

"How long have you been going through these?"

"3 times but I thought it was just stress and excitement."

"Okay"

Andre hurried me out of the car and told me to hurry into the hospital.

He told the nurse at the desk that I'm in labor and she told him to go take me in room 186. Another pain came but it was harder.

"Andre it really wants get out."

"I know."

He took me to room 186 and told me to change into a gown. I changed into a gown and lay on the bed.

"UGH! Where is the doctor?"

"Here I am. Okay so when did you feel the pains?"

"10 minutes ago"

The doctor felt my stomach and he nodded which to me told me that it's time.  
"In a half an hour your water will break"

"Okay"

The doctor left the room.

"Andre could you call Fabian and Amber?"

I handed him my cell phone and he went outside to phone them.

15 minutes went by and the first person who came was

Ambs of course.

"Nina!"

"Amber! God this hurts where's Fabian this is his child. The little bastard"

"He said he's on his way"

"Amber could you please get Andre?"

"Sure"

Amber went out and got Andre.

"Hey Andre"

"Hey mother-to-be"

"You're gonna be a father-to-be."

"What about Fabian?"

"Eh, he'll pay child support."

Andre laughed and quickly kissed my lips for 15 seconds.

After he kissed me my water had broken.

Andre and Amber must've noticed it because they ran out to find the doctor. After they left in came Fabian.

"Now you come. I'm in labor"

"Sorry Joy wouldn't let go."

"But yet you were smooching with her and not being with- OO!"

Suddenly the doctor came in and told me to relax and push.

"Okay start pushing."

I pushed until I heard the doctor say that he could see the head.

I pushed again.

"One more push"

I pushed my hardest and the baby was born.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"What would you name her Nina"

"How about Alexandra Kirsten  
White."

"I like it"

**-End of chapter-**

**Hey guys so that was the sneak peek of our story. Don't worry our story will have plenty of twists. Jabian may turn into Jandre, and Fabina will live again. Who knows? You just have to read.**


End file.
